Silent Night in Konoha
by Amazingficsforever
Summary: Just some one-shots for your Christmas delight.
1. Kakashi's Christmas Gift

Kakashi settled down in his bed with a warm glass of milk and his favorite book. He sipped his milk, yawning, when he heard his old grandfather clock strike twelve. Normally this wouldn't mean a thing to Kakashi, but not tonight. Tonight was different. Tonight Kakashi was expecting someone. He smiled at the thought and hurriedly turned off the lights, laying his book down, and finishing his milk. No sooner had he closed his eyes than he felt his bed dip.

"Who's my little ho Ho HO?" bellowed a voice from above Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes flew open as he smiled up at the man he had been waiting all year for. "Santa baby," he whispered, "I've missed you, and this year I have a little present for you too."

Kakashi stood up and quickly crossed the room to his closet. "Now close your eyes," Kakashi giggled like a school girl. Santa Claus closed his eyes. Kakashi quickly stripped down and pulled on the outfit he had been waiting to show his secret Santa all year. "You can open your eyes now!" Kakashi grinned.

Santa Claus opened his eyes to see Kakashi standing before him in a seductive elf costume. The costume consisted of tight green booty shorts, red striped thigh highs, and a red crop top, with a little green and red striped bow in his silver hair to tie it all together.

"Oh my, silver bells," Santa crooned. Kakashi blushed at his nickname. "You look so sexy in that outfit.

Kakashi smiled, "I'm so glad you like it." Kakashi turned around and began to slowly shake his round ass in Santa's face. "Merry Christmas ol' Saint Nick, here's your present." Kakashi began grinding his ass down lower onto Santa's hardening member. He grinded against him for a few moments before losing his patience with the lap dance and sitting down on Santa's lap all together.

Santa smiled seductively at Kakashi, "What a good little boy you were this year Kakashi." He began to strip off Kakashi's costume, gently laying him down on the bed; before beginning to strip off his own Christmas suit and changing into his Birthday suit instead.

Kakashi practically drooled at the sight of Santa's eight and a half inch cock in his face. "Now Kakashi keep up the good boy work and suck Santa's dick." Kakashi set to work wrapping his tongue around the elder man's candy cane and slurping it into his mouth. His hot wet cavern enveloped Santa's dick and Santa let out a long low groan.

Just as Santa was about to drop his gift down Kakashi's throat he stopped himself and pulled his cock from Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi whined at the loss of his delicious Christmas treat. But soon after he felt a finger poking into his tight moist entrance. He spread his legs wide for his Christmas Angel.

Santa scissored his fingers in Kakashi's ass, stretching him wide enough so that he could park his sleigh into him.

Slowly Santa pushed into Kakashi, and Kakashi let out a small groan. Santa allowed Kakashi to adjust for a few moments before pulling out and thrusting back into him. Kakashi moaned out lightly and Santa took that as the go ahead. They began pushing into eachother furiously, Kakashi raising his hips up to meet Santa's every thrust. The two filled Kakashi's small one bedroom apartment with the lustful moans and groans of their jingle bell rock. Kakashi reached between the two of them and began jacking himself off as they fucked. He came after a few moments, his cum covering santa's stomach.

Santa thrusted into Kakashi a few more times before moaning out, "Here cums Santa Claus!" Kakashi watched as Santa's face contorted into a masterpiece of Christmas glory.

They lye there panting for a few moments before Santa stood up and slowly redressed. "Well my silver bell, Merry Christmas, I'm off to fill the rest of Konoha with joy!" Kakashi nodded, he knew the drill. He smiled and kissed Santa's cheek before laying back down on the bed. and pulling the blanket over him. Kakashi closed his eyes and when he opened them again Santa was gone. And Kakashi would have to wait yet another year to have the most incredible sex again.


	2. Gaara's Special Night

p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"It was snowing in Konoha, something that Gaara really hated because the snow got his sand all wet and made it difficult to move. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"He was staying in the Leaf village's cheapest Comfort Inn that winter due to having to help Tsunade with something that required the Kazekage to be there. He honestly wasn't paying attention to what both of their village elders had been saying, and instead was thinking about what sort of gifts he would have to bring back for Kankuro and Temari. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"They wouldn't be seeing each other this Christmas, which kind of sucked but then again it prevented Kankuro from forcing him into an ugly sweater. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Baki was across the hall, and Gaara could currently hear his old sensei and Lee's sensei going at it rather furiously. Gaara sighed softly, looking out the window morosely and wishing that he had someone like that to spend the cold Christmas night with. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"The snow was coming down heavily, and the room's temperature was turned up but still Gaara shivered. He decided to turn on the radio to try and drown out Baki and Gai's passionate love making; what was on was the upbeat song /spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Here Comes Santa Claus/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';", which made Gaara smile slightly to himself. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Suddenly, there was a knocking at the door. /spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Who could that be/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"? Gaara thought a little crossly, turning down the music in order to answer the door. As soon as his hand touched the door knob, someone shoved their way into the room. Gaara's eyes widened upon seeing the tall, rotund man decked out in festive holiday wear. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Well hel-ho-ho-ho there." The man said boisterously, his powerful arms holding up what appeared to be a large sack. He was very handsome, Gaara thought eyes scanning the man's round physique. He swallowed thickly, taking a step back as the man set down the bag. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""...who are you?" Gaara asked. The man laughed loudly, his round stomach jiggling up and down with the action; Gaara's eyes followed it, and he found himself wanting to rip away the man's coat to get to the Christmas gift underneath. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Well I'm Santa Claus, of course." Santa said, his eyes twinkling above his snowy white beard. "And according to my list, you've been /spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"very/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" good this year, Kazekage-sama." /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Gaara felt his face flush brightly. What could that possibly mean? He watched silently as Santa began to rummage through his large bag; Old Saint Nick pulled out what looked to be a candy-cane shaped dildo, and when he popped the cap off of a bottle, the entire room smelled like peppermint. "What are you going to do with that, Santa?" Gaara breathed, his heart thudding softly in his chest. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Santa chuckled lowly, and began to peal off his black gloves. He eyed the young Kazekage hungrily, "To give you your gift, of course." /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"The embodiment of Christmas and, what Gaara thought, hot masculinity, began to prowl toward the Kazekage. Gaara backed up till his legs met the edge of the bed; Santa's mouth met his, and Gaara found himself moaning into the kiss. Santa's white beard rubbed against his face, making the sensation of kissing the jolly man even better. It was his first ever kiss. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Gaara felt Santa's hands taking off his pants with what seemed to be a snap of his fingers. He pulled back with a gasp when Santa wrapped his hand around Gaara's dick. "How did you do that?" He asked, squirming when Santa began to pump him quickly. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Santa planted a soft kiss against Gaara's mouth, eyes twinkling with merriment. "Magic, my good little Kazekage." He bellowed, and began to shimmy down toward Gaara's already hard member. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Gaara laid back on the bed, legs spreading to accommodate Santa's sizable bulk. The smell of peppermint met his nose, and then there was the cold sensation of lubed up fingers probing at his entrance. "Santa!" Gaara gasped, back arching off of the bed with wide eyes. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Santa planted a scratchy kiss to the inside of Gaara's thigh, peppermint fingers pumping and stretching the Kazekage's hole. "Remain patient, good little boy, and you'll be getting your Christmas gift." A third finger was added, and when Santa deemed the Kazekage stretched enough, he placed the tip of the candy-cane dildo against Gaara's quivering hole. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Wait, Santa..." Gaara sat up, body humming with excitement. But he also felt...guilt. "What about Mrs. Claus?" /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"After a few tense seconds, Santa began to guffaw loudly. "Mrs. Claus is a crusty bitch!" He bellowed, and roughly thrust the dildo all the way into Gaara's ass. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Gaara saw stars, and after a few seconds of Santa repeatedly thrusting the candy-cane dildo, he forgot completely about his guilt over Father Christmas' adulterous actions. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Let me just lick your candy-cane for you, Kazekage-sama." Santa chuckled, mouth hovering over Gaara's dick before he gobbled it down like a favorite cookie. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Santa's mouth was molten hot around Gaara's dick, and the Kazekage found himself coming close. "S-San...Santa, I'm going t-to-" but Gaara couldn't finish his sentence and his Christmas jelly spurted over Saint Nick's face. It coated Old Man Winter's beard with pearly white drops, and Gaara started mumbling apologies. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Santa laughed and pulled the dildo out with a pop. "It's alright," He ho-ho-ho'ed. "It /spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"is /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"a white Christmas, after all." /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Santa was enough of a gentleman to clean the Kazekage up, and even tuck him into bed. "Now be a good boy, and you'll get a visit from me again /spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"next/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" year." Santa said with a wink, and walked out of the room after gathering up his sack of toys. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Gaara fell asleep with a smile on his face, and with the sounds of Santa visiting a very happy Baki and Gai across the hall. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"THE END :) /span/p 


	3. Tenten's Christmas Cookie

It was 11:55. The time was near. The young kunoichi was waiting with bated breath. She'd been good this year. She'd been very good. She knew that he had watching her, and she wanted to get the good gifts. 11:57 now. She had just enough time to check herself before he was here. She looked good. She was wearing a sexy black halter top with silver snowflake patterns that showed off her delicate curves and midriff, with a red miniskirt cut just short enough to display the black thong with a Christmas tree placed perfectly on her mound. All of it made out of that sexy shiny spandex material. She decided to take down her two buns to really take the sexy up a notch or two. Tenten was ready. Her alarm went off. 30 seconds left. She got into position sitting on her chaise lounge next to the tree just across from the fireplace, her legs spread just far enough to display the Christmas cookie she was giving Santa to eat. He'd have to bring his own milk though.

Tenten hears footsteps on the roof. _He's right on time,_ she thought, grinning excitedly. A grunt, a thud, and a puff of ash, and Santa was in the room dusting himself off. He noticed the gift waiting on the chaise.

"Why hello there, Tenten. Shouldn't you be in bed, young lady?" Santa bellowed.

"In bed with you, maybe. _Lover…"_ Cooed the sexy young woman, getting up and approaching Father Christmas. Tenten went in for a kiss. Saint Nick moved his face toward hers, taking her chin in his hand, stopping an inch from her lips.

"Do you think you deserve my gifts?" he whispered.

"Oh yes. I've been good all year…" she said, her breath growing ragged.

"Good. Are you ready to be naughty?" Santa asked, locking with her lips and groping at her luscious ass.

"Oh yes!" she moaned, feeling Santa's increasingly erect member between her legs. Santa picked her up by the ass cheeks and threw her on the chaise. He ripped off his apparently tear-away outfit, revealing his eight and a half inch throbbing, veiny, tree trunk of a cock, along with his mane of silver chest hair on his massive torso. He sauntered up to Tenten stopping occasionally to helicopter his dick. When he got over to the chaise, he magicked Tenten's clothes away with a snap, revealing her 34 Cs and perfectly trimmed pubic hair in the shape of a reindeer.

Tenten eagerly grabbed his oversized candy cane and started licking the tip. Santa moaned his characteristic, "Hohoho," as she took the whole length without trouble. She started bobbing faster and faster, until Santa was nearly there, at which point she took it out and jacked him off until he threw snow all over her chest.

"If I hadn't been watching you, I'd have thought you'd done this before," Santa chuckled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, old man. Now it's your turn," the kunoichi remarked, laying down, spreading her lips for Father Christmas.

"It's my holiday, bitch. I'm in charge here!" bellowed Santa, grabbing Tenten's ankles.

"Oh my Kami!" she squealed, as Santa flipped her over roughly. He moved in close, spread her legs, and started tonguing her Christmas star (her anus). "Oh, Saint Nick, that feels so goooood!" she moaned.

"I'm not going to be finding any lumps of coal up here, am I?" Santa joked. He went on licking her wreath as he wet three of his fingers with the cum left on his north pole. Before she had a chance to respond, he jammed all three fingers in, yelling, "HO HO HO!" for the whole hidden leaf village to hear. Tenten shrieked in a mix of pain, pleasure, and embarrassment. He reamed her out with his three fingers, wriggling them with every thrust, preparing for the planting of his Christmas tree. When he was was content with his progress, he quickly lined up and plunged his member into her ass.

Tenten screamed once again. She had never done this before and the thought that her first time was with the man of her dreams, Kris Kringle, was driving her insane. She reached under herself and started jingle her little bell (her clitoris) as Santa pounded. He rammed into her, his massive belly slapping and sloshing with each thrust for about five minutes before he started breathing heavily and grunting. Tenten knew he was close. She shouted, "Come down my chimney, Santa!" at the perfect moment, just as he emptied his sack of toys into her ass.

Not wasting a second, Tenten rolled over, wrapped her legs around the fat old saint, and forced him into her already wet pussy. She wasn't going to let him leave without satisfying her at least once. She used her legs to pull him into each thrust. Without missing a beat, Santa picked her up and fucked her standing up. They were so passionate and sweaty, that he lost grip, and dropped her into the tree, which luckily was artificial. The tree ended up propped in the corner, turning itself into a perfect fucking cushion. Santa and Tenten kept fucking like nothing had happened, bulbs falling off and popping on the floor with each thrust. They were both getting close, moaning loud enough for the Hokage to hear.

"Turn my pussy into a winter wonderland!" screamed Tenten, moments before they both came like no one's come before. Santa set the exhausted kunoichi on the chaise, and velcroed his suit back on, getting ready to leave.

"I hope you're on the pill, Tenten," he said, "or I really will be Father Christmas." And before she could say a word, he magicked up the chimney and on to the next house.


End file.
